


Typical Morning Routine

by whiskeyandspite



Series: Lie To Me, Baby [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Morning Routines, Waking Up, these two... seriously, timestamp for the Lie To Me Baby series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/pseuds/whiskeyandspite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This was the typical morning routine, every weekend that Spencer stayed in Chicago.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>This is a timestamp set one year after the events of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/733145">Lie To Me, Baby</a>. You don't have to have read that to be able to read this, it just makes it cuter if you have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typical Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> In my headcanon, they've been together for a year since the Discordian case, and Hotch has let Spencer start late on Mondays - around midday, 1pm, unless there's an active case - that entire time so that he has time to drive from Chicago where he spends his weekends with Derek. This is my headcanon and you cannot change it, no siree.
> 
> For those waiting, yes, I am working on a full-length sequel for you.

It must’ve been four am.

Derek shifted a little, still only half awake, as the small, skinny body in his arms wriggled and made a quiet sound, trying to dislodge itself. Derek had to smile. This was the typical morning routine whenever Spencer stayed for the weekend.

He hugged Spencer closer, hearing him exhale in mock frustration before stilling, allowing Derek to hold him close for just a moment longer before resuming his wriggling to get free. Derek loosened his grip just enough for Spencer to move and received a gentle kiss on the forehead for the gesture. He smiled wider. 

Even with his eyes still closed he knew Spencer looked dishevelled; knew that he would be rubbing his left eye first, then his right, using his right knuckle. He knew that he would stretch, standing on tiptoes and pointing his long, sinuous fingers to the ceiling, trying to keep quiet but releasing very delicious little sounds as his spine realigned and he lowered himself to the ground again.

Derek only cracked one eye open when he heard Spencer’s feet padding towards the bathroom, quiet shuffling turning to small presses of skin against the lino even though the floor was clean. It must’ve been a Spencer thing, Derek never made noise when he walked on the bathroom floor.

He watched as Spencer turned on the light and closed the door just enough to throw a shadow over Derek’s side of the bed. It was a practiced movement, one that no longer required him to carefully adjust the angle, he just swung it and it stopped where it needed to. Derek nuzzled into the pillow and took a deep breath before turning his head to watch the bathroom door again, both eyes still sticky with sleep as he heard the toilet flush and the pipe protest before letting the tap turn on in the sink.

He rubbed his eyes clean and stretched as Spencer washed his hands, arching off the bed and suppressing a groan of relief at the feeling before lying back against the mattress, arms loose and gently framing his head. He let his eyes rest at half-mast, just enough to see the light flick off in the bathroom and Spencer open the door to come back in.

He paused, as he always did, before running a hand through his fluffy mop of hair and walking back to bed. Derek could feel the way the bed dipped as Spencer knelt on the end, crawling slowly to rest over Derek until his arms were under Derek’s elbows, knuckles brushing the soft sensitive skin there, until his legs were spread around Derek’s own comfortably.

Derek waited, waited for Spencer to take him in, as he always did, every morning they were together, waited for him to lean in to brush his lips over his forehead, over his eyelids, gently travel down the straight line of his nose and meet his lips. Waited for the gentle pressure, for the way Spencer would sigh against him causing Derek to sigh back, lips parting and letting Spencer in, meeting his tongue with his own until his body responded. Waited until his limbs worked their way out of his morning atrophy and curled around Spencer’s shoulders to hold him closer, sliding down his warm, small body to his hips and pulled him down against him. 

Waited for Spencer to say ‘Derek, it’s 4am,’ so he could respond with ‘Good morning to you too baby boy,’ and they could kiss again. Derek let his hands skim over the thin fabric of the boxers Spencer slept in and spread his legs around him a little more, feeling the tremor run through Spencer’s body that indicated he was about to pull away and declare this a bad idea. The tremor that Derek had learned to associate with Spencer about to tell a lie.

On cue, Spencer murmured the words, Derek replied, pulling him down to kiss him before letting him go and getting up himself. Typical morning routine, every weekend that Spencer stayed in Chicago.

They worked around each other quietly as Derek joined Spencer in the kitchen, passing him a mug so he could pour himself some coffee and add half the sugar in the house to it, long fingers curling over the light, worn cup as he took a sip and gave Derek and amused look over the rim. They washed the dishes and Spencer made another coffee for himself to take in the car, Derek just watching him and leaning against the counter. He kissed Spencer’s shoulder gently as he passed him, hand sliding down his side and across his lower back before he pulled away to return to the bedroom, hefting up Spencer’s bag that seemed to get heavier and heavier with every visit and grab his own.

He caught a look at himself in the entryway mirror and grinned, the early morning twilight casting deep shadows against his skin. Derek wondered if Quantico had these strange twilight moments in the morning like Chicago did. He called to Spencer in the kitchen and got a quiet reply. There was shuffling, flicking of a light switch and the click of keys and Spencer appeared in the hallway, sending Derek a crooked smile as he flipped the keys around his finger and set them on the side table, his travel mug joining them, before bending over to push his feet with their mismatched socks into his boots and deftly lace them up.

Derek waited for him to stand up again before stealing another kiss, fingers gently holding his chin up as he closed his eyes and kissed Spencer like he had the first time he was allowed to. It lasted only a few moments but left him light headed. Spencer smiled brightly and took up his keys again, grabbing his mug and opening the front door before jogging to the SUV. He called over his shoulder that unless Derek wanted to start his first week at the BAU by being late they had to go right then, and Derek wondered if they could postpone their typical morning routine by two hours every morning when they lived in Quantico.

He resolved to ask Spencer the next morning, before work, and closed the door behind him.


End file.
